Amazing Paradise
by KFF2K19
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2018] Tak hanya berlibur di Indonesia, Kyungsoo juga melakukan perjanjian gila dengan rekan seperjalanannya, Kim Jongin. / GS


**Prompt Code**

110

 **Title**

Amazing Paradise

 **Main cast(s)**

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

 **Side cast(s)**

Jackson, Kris

 **Category Prompt**

Holiday!au

 **Category**

 _Gender switch_

 **Warning**

Just a Short Story, Sensitive Subject Matter, Sexual Content, Original Fanfiction, some typo

 **Author's note**

My deepest appreciation goes to Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo, the best inspirator I've ever writing every parts of this story.

 **Summary**

Tak hanya berlibur di Indonesia, Kyungsoo juga melakukan perjanjian gila dengan rekan seperjalanannya, Kim Jongin.

.

 **-.000.-**

.

"Aku akan sangat senang mempelajari hal-hal baru yang keren."

 _Ding_

Suara ding dari Google membuat Kyungsoo segera beranjak kembali ke laptopnya. Padahal ia baru saja mengirim pesan dalam hitungan menit tapi kemudian benda itu kembali berbunyi.

Alisnya naik satu tingkat tapi detik berikutnya senyum mengembang sangat lebar membuat bibir hati gadis itu terbuka. Hanya karena sebuah pesan singkat dari seorang lelaki.

"Aku sudah mempertimbangkan kesempatan ini. Mari memberlakukan perjanjian itu karena ini keadaan darurat untukmu dan sebuah istirahat singkat untukku."

-.000.-

Beberapa bulan yang lalu. Oh terima kasih pada Al Gore, internet membuat pikiran Kyungsoo menjangkau banyak orang di luar sana yang pada akhirnya membuatnya mengenal seorang pemuda pemilik blog luar biasa keren. Seseorang yang hanya dengan sebuah kamera video berhasil menceritakan banyak hal menarik tentang dunia melalui blog pribadi miliknya. Seseorang yang kemudian menjadi temannya, ini bukan sekedar teman biasa, Kyungsoo tidak hanya melihat begitu banyak pantai indah yang telah di perkenalkan pemilik blog. Tapi juga beberapa content dewasa. Ketika itu permasalahan Kyungsoo belum di mulai, dia masih sebagai anonymous dan penikmat yang tertarik dengan semua cerita suasana dunia dewasa. Ya. Dia bersembunyi dengan baik pada era anonimitas untuk menikmati informasi-informasi tersebut. Sampai kemudian saudara lelakinya mengatakan akan kembali ke rumah dengan membawa seorang pria Korea-Kanada yang telah menetap lama di Thailand. Seorang pria yang mengatakan pada saudara lelakinya jika ia tertarik pada Kyungsoo.

Thailand?

Wah! Kyungsoo tidak pernah membayangkan akan mencoba memiliki hubungan dengan pria seperti itu. Bukankah Thailand dikenal sebagai surga seks? Sementara Kyungsoo? Beberapa kali dia masuk dalam chatting phornografi online, katakan hanya beberapa detik yang membuat tubuhnya menerima gelenyar panas dengan segera.

Kembali lagi pada teman dunia maya yang beberapa waktu lalu menerima penawaran Kyungsoo setelah sebuah saran sederhana.

 _'Aku sarankan kau memiliki pengalaman.'_

Asumsinya Kyungsoo menawar pemilik blog itu tapi jawaban apa yang kemudian dia terima setelah mengirim pesan singkat.

"Berapa hargamu?"

Pesan berikutnya muncul dengan cepat.

 _'Kurasa 500 ribu dollar.'_

Ia terdiam bahkan sampai beberapa hari dan benar-benar tidak memiliki ide segila apapun. 500 ribu dollar hanya untuk sebuah pengalaman luar biasa dengan semua pembelajaran bersama orang yang bahkan belum pernah ia temui.

Tapi kemudian ketika sebuah amplop tidak bersalah meluncur masuk ke dalam letter box di depan rumah berisikan satu paket perjalanan untuk dua orang yang telah terencana membuat Kyungsoo mendapatkan sebuah ide tidak normal. Dia menyalakan kembali laptopnya dan mengetik sebuah pesan diikuti gambar.

"Aku tidak memiliki uang sebanyak itu. Tapi bagaimana jika berlibur denganku? Bukankah tawaran ini terlalu bagus untuk di lewatkan?"

Setengah hari dia begitu gugup menanti pesan balasan dari pemilik blog 'Amazing Paradise.'

Dalam penantian itu Kyungsoo membuka kembali halaman-halaman blog lama. Bermula dari sebuah pantai, pesta malam, _summer holiday_ , _firework_ hingga ' _fire in the sea_ ' tentang Santorini berhasil membangkitkan tekad Kyungsoo. Hatinya tidak terlalu tenang hingga bunyi _ding_ muncul.

'Wahhh... Kau memberi penawaran yang benar-benar sulit untuk di lewatkan. Bagaimana cara aku harus menerimanya?'

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak memikirkan jawaban yang tepat agar tidak mengubah keputusan lelaki ini. Tapi sebelum dia menuliskan apapun, bunyi ding kembali menunjukkan sebuah pesan.

'Aku membutuhkan gambar telanjangmu. Tenanglah, aku tidak akan menyebarkannya selama kau mengikuti perjanjian denganku. Kau butuh pelajaran tentang hubungan dengan pria bukan?'

Lain kali jika seseorang meminta hal semacam ini, dia harus lebih berhati-hati dalam melihat hal berbahaya agar bisa berhenti. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa melakukan zooming atas dirinya sendiri. Hingga dengan segera dia mengirim gambar dirinya.

Kedengarannya sepele bukan? Tapi kemudian dia menemukan sebuah gambaran tentang begitu banyak content dewasa yang bisa dia pelajari dari seorang pria yang hanya Kyungsoo ketahui nama panggilannya dari beberapa komentar yang masuk pada setiap moment posting di blog.

 **Kai**

Memiliki arti samudera, Kyungsoo bisa memahami itu. Pria itu tampak senang berselancar, menikmati air laut dan bibir pantai sepanjang kesempatan. Pria dengan tinggi 185 cm. Rasanya dia memiliki kulit tan akibat perjalananannya di beberapa postingan blog. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak menolak bagaimana postur tubuh lelaki itu. Hanya sekali dalam satu postingan dimana pria itu pernah memperlihatkan gambar dirinya yang di ambil dari belakang. Kyungsoo berasumsi wajahnya setidaknya cukup tampan. Bukankah beberapa orang yang berkomentar adalah teman lelaki itu?

Berapa lama dia harus menunggu untuk bisa memastikan perjalanan dengan lelaki itu? Tentu tidak terlalu lama mengingat holiday pack yang telah mengunjungi letter box rumah mereka.

Dia hanya perlu mencari keberadaan pasport dan semua keperluan perjalanan selama lima hari. Oh ya Tuhan. Lima hari dia akan mengambil risiko emosional, tentang risiko ini ia bahkan tidak memiliki kesulitan. Saudara lelakinya akan kembali dua bulan lagi bersama seseorang yang ingin memiliki hubungan dengan Kyungsoo. Satu hal saja, dia ingin berpegangan teguh pada keadaan saat ini dengan tidak mempermalukan diri sendiri.

Maka dalam tiga hari Kyungsoo telah siap dengan semua keperluan yang dia butuhkan setelah berdebat panjang bersama sang Ayah. Mengingat beberapa tahun terakhir, tempat tujuan Kyungsoo untuk berlibur tercoreng oleh ketegangan politik dan serangan teror.

 **Indonesia.**

Bali dan pulau Jawa mungkin telah menjadi tujuan para pelancong untuk merasakan perjalanan liburan yang tidak biasa. Tapi sebuah pulau besar lain mungkin menjadi tempat liburan yang tenang.

 **Sumatera.**

Dia berkata tentang paket liburan yang telah ia dapatkan. Sebuah kebohongan yang tidak tampak seperti kebohongan pada umumnya.

-.000.-

Lalu di sinilah Kyungsoo kemudian. Berdiri menunggu seorang pria yang akan menemani perjalanannya. Beberapa orang melintas begitu saja tanpa peduli pada kegugupan Kyungsoo, tidak menyadari bagaimana sepasang mata bulat itu kemudian bergerak gelisah. Beberapa kali terlihat ketakutan tentang surel yang tak kunjung mendapat balasan.

 _Ding_

Bunyi pesan masuk membuat jantung Kyungsoo bergegas menarik diri dan berdetak begitu kuat. Sebuah nomor yang harus dia hubungi.

Tanpa berpikir lebih lama Kyungsoo menghubungi nomor itu. Alisnya berkerut, suara yang barusan menyapa terdengar tidak asing tapi sepertinya kegugupan melebur menyadari waktu mereka mengurus tiket penerbangan tidak banyak -itulah saat dimana hal-hal mengejutkan akan terjadi.

Dia menemukan lelaki yang dia cari, seorang pria dengan tinggi 185 cm, berkulit tan, sepasang mata kelam, bibir tebal, hidung yang tidak terlalu mancung namun rahang tegas itu memperlihatkan betapa seorang anak lelaki telah mengalami perubahan. Senyuman itu membuat pundak Kyungsoo merosot turun.

-.000.-

 _Jongin point of view_

Aku tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan.

Aku juga tahu dengan pasti apa yang telah bersarang di otak dasar Kyungsoo, gadis yang kini menolak berjalan mendekat.

Do Kyungso.o

Dia tinggal tepat di depan rumahku. Tapi kami tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, bahkan hubungan tetangga yang akrab pun tidak.

Aku?

Aku telah tinggal bersama ibu dan kakek setelah perceraian kedua orang tuaku ketika aku bahkan masih berumur tujuh tahun. Tapi beberapa tahun lalu ibu menikah lagi hingga akhirnya kami hanya tinggal berdua di rumah dua tingkat. Bisa kalian bayangkan jika dua lelaki beda generasi tinggal bersama, kakek bekerja keras mengurus hotel miliknya. Sementara aku baru menyelesaikan studi kuliahku dan kembali ke negara ini beberapa minggu lalu. Yunani memberiku banyak pembelajaran, kupikir dengan kembali ke Korea menjadikan aku mampu mencapai suatu tingkatan baru.

Aku tidak memiliki pekerjaan, kakek masih mempersiapkan posisi yang tepat untukku di perusahaan keluarga. Untuk itu aku masih menunggu dan melakukan aktivitas rutin. Blogging. Aku menyukai banyak perjalanan.

Untuk waktu yang lama aku mengira semua orang menyukai apa yang kubagikan pada mereka. Hingga beberapa bulan lalu seseorang mengirimiku pesan, seorang yang mengaku selama ini tertelan dalam era anonimitas. Menceritakan kisahnya yang tidak kupedulikan.

Hubungan dewasa.

Aku menghadiri pesta malam, aku memiliki beberapa teman untuk pergi ke klub. Mengartikan betapa bergairahnya aku, tapi aku tidak tertarik pada sosok anonim ini hingga berani memberi harga diriku sendiri 500 ribu dollar. Tidak ada jawaban yang membuatku senang sampai kemudian dia memperlihatkan satu paket liburan ke Indonesia, Sumatera tepatnya dari sebuah departemen store yang beberapa waktu lalu kukunjungi.

Hei! Aku yang menerima _e-mail_ tentang hadiah itu tapi kenapa paket liburan itu tidak kunjung memberi kabar terbaru sampai kuberanikan meminta gambar penerima yang telah mencuri paket liburanku. Ahh gambar telanjang itu hanya sebuah komposisi naluri lelakiku saja.

Oh sial!

Kyungsoo!

Seperti yang kalian perkirakan, salahkan pengirim pos yang telah salah membaca alamat rumah kami.

Lalu apa yang kupikirkan? Kedengarannya seperti pengalaman yang menakjubkan. Aku benar-benar akan membuatnya menikmati perjalanan lima hari di negara yang penuh pantai-pantai indah. Pantai, _landscape_ dan penjelajahan. Aku pikir akan membawa kakek tapi sepertinya rencana berubah.

Oh Kyungsoo! Bagaimana cara aku mempersiapkan dirimu menghadapi calon kekasihmu nanti? Tapi terima kasih sebelumnya kau telah menerima rencanaku secara suka rela.

Ini adalah sebuah bandara yang ramai, kami tidak saling bicara karena aku tahu betapa dia sangat gugup. Lebih sederhana lagi, dia terlihat menghindariku. Tentu saja, kehidupan masa kecil kami adalah bagian yang menyenangkan untuk dijadikan alasan balas dendam sesungguhnya.

Semua muncul dan terjadi begitu saja, dia mengumpat dengan mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat pendek seperti, 'aku tidak mempercayai ini.' Atau 'membawamu tidak memperbaiki keadaan.' Lebih buruk ketika dia berkata 'kenapa harus kau? Bisakah lelaki lain?'

Jika kalian pikir aku akan tersinggung maka kalian benar. Tapi kemudian perjalanan di mulai, aku tidak ingin membuat orang-orang di sekitar memiliki celah untuk mengetahui rencana apa yang telah kami persiapkan.

Memohonlah Kyungsoo! Tidak ada yang salah di sini, mari memulai dengan sebuah asumsi dimana kau bisa berpikir jika aku mampu mengatasi masalah pribadimu.

-.000.-

Tidak pernah terpikir olehku perjalanan ke Indonesia menjadi begitu menyenangkan hanya karena Kyungsoo duduk di sebelahku. Setengah hari kami mengurus paket liburan itu, tentu saja itu membuat lelah. Sekarang beberapa jam di dalam pesawat terbang, aku mengerti kenapa gadis ini harus berpegangan erat pada sisi kursi, dia mengalami sedikit ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide gila melintas di otakku, memandangi Kyungsoo tidak memberi banyak solusi. Aku mencondongkan kepala mendekatkan bibir pada telinga Kyungsoo, awalnya dia terkejut tapi tidak menolak kedekatan ini.

"Bagaimana jika kuberi sebuah saran agar kau melupakan ketegangan dalam perjalanan ini?"

Sepasang alis tebalnya naik setingkat. Oh! Mata bulat itu membuatku berusaha keras menahan tawa, betapa menggemaskan gadis yang lebih tua satu tahun dariku ini. Tapi kerutan yang tercipta membuatku memahami jika Kyungsoo menginginkan penjelasan.

 _"Put your underwear down."_

Dia menoleh padaku dengan tatapan memojokkan. Ingin aku tertawa tapi kutahan sebisa mungkin. Kyungsoo tentu saja akan menolak tapi dia kebingungan harus menyampaikan kalimat tersebut. Tentu saja, jika dia menolak bagaimana jika kuberitahu pada keluarganya tentang keinginan gila Kyungsoo? Kurasa Paman Do akan mengusirnya. Sebuah kemungkinan yang mencapai 75 persen keyakinanku daripada aku harus menyebarkan gambar telanjang Kyungsoo. Tidak! Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk dilaporkan ke kantor polisi dengan tuduhan pelecehan dan pencemaran.

Tak kunjung Kyungsoo memberikan jawaban. Aku benar-benar menunggu jawaban dari bibir hatinya.

 _"Why you can't keep your hands out of my thigh?"_

Dia bertanya mengeram kesal dengan perbuatanku. Segera kuangkat tangan dari atas paha Kyungsoo.

" _Well, don't you like it?_ Oh Kyungsoo, biar kuberitahu padamu. Seorang lelaki menyukai sesuatu yang pasti, kau tidak kunjung memberi jawaban itu membuat lelaki akan berpikir..."

"Oke! Tapi tidak dengan hal segila itu Jongin!"

Tawa kecilku lepas, perutku tergelitik mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Oh hey teman-teman, perkataanku barusan memang benar. Lelaki menyukai sesuatu yang pasti. Terutama jawaban dari sebuah pertanyaan.

Jongin.

Dia memanggil nama kelahiranku, bukankah selama ini dia menyebutku dengan begitu sopan di dalam surel.

 _Kai -ssi_

 _Master –nim_

"Aku hanya ingin menghilangkan keteganganmu dalam perjalanan panjang ini. Jika kau tidak mau, kita bisa berpisah di bandara international nanti."

Dia melotot padaku, mata bulat itu seperti akan melompat keluar. Bibir hatinya terpout begitu lucu dan dengan perlahan Kyungsoo menunduk. Ia mengenakan rok tenis dengan sweater biru gelap. Terlihat cantik ketika tadi aku melihatnya di bandara.

Ketika Kyungsoo bergerak, aroma caring olive oil berpadu aloe vera menguar dari tubuhnya. Tidak seperti wanita kebanyakan yang menggunakan vanilla ataupun strawberry tapi dia punya wangi buah yang begitu manis. Zaitun dan aloe vera memang perpaduan menarik.

Kembalikan pikiran kalian pada diriku yang mengintip ke bagian bawah, bagaimana Kyungsoo bersusah payah bertahan. Pada sabuk pengaman yang belum di lepas, maka dengan segera aku membantu Kyungsoo. Pakaian dalam berenda berwarna cream, oh astaga! Dia benar-benar telah menjadi seorang wanita yang sangat ingin belajar hal dewasa setelah bertahun-tahun berada di sekolah khusus putri.

"Aku akan menyimpannya untukmu."

Kyungsoo menatapku menuntut tentang apa yang kemudian akan kulakukan. Tentu saja menyentuhnya, aku akan membuatnya merasakan _flying sex_. Beberapa mungkin bertanya darimana aku belajar hal ini? Terlintas begitu saja ketika melihat kegelisahan Kyungsoo. Jangan berharap berlebihan, aku pria normal yang menyukai payudara wanita tapi aku tidak tertarik membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam daftar wanita yang berkencan secara normal denganku. Bukankah sudah kukatakan jika masa kecil kami menjadi alasan sempurna untuk membalas dendam apalagi dia telah mengambil alih tiket liburan milikku?

Wajah Kyungsoo dalam jarak dua jari dari hidungku benar-benar membuatku merasakan aroma tubuh wanita ini. Dia menarik tubuh merapat pada sandaran kursi ketika wajah kami menjadi begitu dekat sementara tanganku menyentuh paha dalamnya. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya, rona kemerahan dan WOW! Maksudku dia memiliki beberapa detik yang sangat menyenangkan. Mata terpejam dan napas lega kemudian meluncur lalu dada naik turun.

 _Chup_

Mata Kyungsoo membulat menggemaskan ketika aku mengecup bibirnya. Tidak! Tubuhku telah bergerak sendiri. Melanggar aturan tentang diriku dan apa yang telah kami lakukan setelahnya, -kecanggungan luar biasa dalam beberapa jam.

-.000.-

Dia tidak kunjung berdiri ketika kami telah mendarat dengan selamat di bandara international. Astaga aku melupakan tentang pakaian dalamnya, tapi tidak mungkin Kyungsoo menggunakan kain berenda itu saat ini. Jadi aku hanya tersenyum canggung melempar kemeja bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna yang kukenakan padanya. Setidaknya dia bisa berdiri dengan sedikit aman karena kain flanel itu menyentuh hingga lutut Kyungsoo.

Apa lagi sekarang? Tangan Kyungsoo menggapai kaos putih yang kukenakan. Seperti anak lima tahun yang sedang pergi dengan sang ibu ke taman bermain. Oh aku hampir lupa jika saat kecil Kyungsoo pernah terpisah dari Ibunya di taman bermain.

Aku mengehela napas berat, kutarik _paper bag_ dari bagian bawah kursi dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Kami keluar dari pesawat, minibus terbuka segera menyambut setelah berjalan beberapa meter membawa kami ke terminal keberangkatan selanjutnya.

 **To BKS**

 **JT 634**

Akhirnya aku menemukan pusat informasi setelah menemani Kyungsoo ke toilet wanita, setelah kejadian di dalam pesawat dia sama sekali tidak bicara apapun. Oh astaga! Apa sebuah ciuman bisa membungkam mulut seseorang?

Kabar lebih buruk ketika pesawat kemudian mengalami _delay_ sementara langit di luar sana mulai merona.

Kyungsoo tertidur di sebelahku, wajah asing hanya ada kami saja. Beberapa orang tua yang terlihat kelelahan tidak peduli.

Aku sudah membaca beberapa resume dalam bahasa inggris tentang tempat yang akan kami kunjungi. Sebuah kota kecil yang mana sepanjangnya adalah pantai. Tidak banyak informasi yang kudapatkan jika tidak menggunakan aplikasi translate yang telah tersedia dari Google. Mereka hanya menggunakan bahasa Indonesia maksudku, kenapa tidak menggunakan dua bahasa yang kemungkinkan bisa di mengerti pelancong seperti kami.

-.000.-

Pada saat ini, ketika aku berhasil mengatur ulang jam tanganku dan menemukan jam enam sore dimana langit cukup gelap dan supir taxi membawa kami menyusuri pantai sepanjang perjalanan. Kalian bisa bayangkan jarak bibir pantai dengan jalan aspal hanya beberapa meter. Aku menikmati udara segar kota ini, sementara Kyungsoo membuat jarak duduk satu penumpang denganku.

Kita tiba pada sebuah jalan di mana bangunan berdiri tanpa memiliki jarak. Aku menyadari ini adalah kampung orang-orang China, bukankah dari sebuah blog yang pernah kukunjungi mengatakan tempat tinggal kami selama lima hari tepat di dekat sebuah benteng peninggalan penjajah. Ohh berapa banyak negara yang telah menjajah tempat ini?

Belanda? Inggris? Jepang?

Beberapa orang masih beraktifitas, ketika masuk seorang wanita yang sangat kuyakini keturunan Tiongkok menyapa kami dengan bahasa inggris yang fasih. Sebuah pelayanan biasa dari bangunan tiga lantai.

Aku mengabaikan bagaimana Kyungsoo telah mengumpat sepanjang persiapan kami dengan menggunakan bahasa Korea yang kupikir tidak dimengerti namun di pahami pemilik bangunan tentang kami hanya memiliki satu kamar dari paket liburan itu. Jangan salahkan paket liburan itu ataupun pemilik penginapan. Pada dasarnya liburan ini untukku dan kakek, tidak ada yang salah dengan dua pria beda generasi berada di dalam satu kamar berukuran lima kali enam meter persegi. Tapi menjadi salah ketika pria beda generasi itu bertransformasi menjadi anak perempuan menyebalkan semasa kecilnya.

Lelah?

Tentu saja aku sangat lelah. Tapi Kyungsoo telah merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur bersprei putih bersih. Hanya beberapa menit tidak melakukan apapun sebuah ketukan membuatku bangkit, membuka sedikit pintu dan menemukan nampan berisikan beberapa makanan. Sungguh baik wanita tua berambut putih ini mengantarkan makanan yang kami butuhkan.

"Kyungsoo. Jangan membuat situasi-situasi kecil menjadi masalah nantinya. Kupikir kau harus makan terlebih dahulu, kita sudah melakukan perjalanan panjang."

Tidak kupungkiri ketegangan ini membuatku semakin merasa lelah. Maksudku, berhentilah menjadi anak perempuan menyebalkan. Dia sudah dua puluh enam tahun dalam hitungan international.

-.000.-

Pagi hari aku terbangun karena mendengar suara batuk. Kupaksa mataku terbuka tapi tidak menemukan siapapun sampai kemudian aku menyadari Kyungsoo terbungkus selimut di atas ranjang. Kuseret selimut yang tidak seberapa dari atas sofa membawa tubuhku berdiri di sebelah Kyungsoo.

Sejenak aku ingin segera membangunkannya sampai kemudian menyadari Kyungsoo menggigil kedinginan. Kutarik jam tangan di atas nakas, masih pukul lima pagi hari dimana suara-suara dari pengeras suara telah terdengar.

"Kyungsoo?" Suaraku parau tapi berusaha menyadarkan Kyungsoo.

Jika melihatnya seperti ini aku mulai memutar otak berpikir ke masa lalu. Dimana anak perempuan menyebalkan yang dulu pernah menendangku setelah satu bulan dia belajar silat dengan menggunakan pakaian hitam. Lalu anak perempuan yang mendorong ayunanku hingga aku harus terjungkal ke box pasir, mengejek rambut panjangku yang dia katakan seperti yeoja.

"Hahh~ Kyungsoo?"

Pada akhirnya dia bangun setelah beberapa kali panggilan.

Ketika hari benar-benar dikatakan pagi, kami menerima sarapan berupa nasi goreng. Tidak ada kimchi.

Kyungsoo?

Dia baik-baik saja hanya dalam hitungan jam.

"Aku bermimpi buruk!"

Alisku naik setingkat mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Kami di lantai bawah dimana beberapa orang juga duduk menikmati sarapan. Dia berbicara menggunakan bahasa Korea, kepalanya maju mendekat untuk berbisik.

"Aku bermimpi bercinta denganmu."

Yak! Dia menghilangkan selera makanku. Sekarang bagaimana aku harus mengumpat padanya? Bukankah beberapa jam yang lalu dia masih gadis pendiam karena ciuman itu?

"Kalau begitu mari kita coba setelah sarapan."

Dia mengetuk garpu menimbulkan denting yang menarik perhatian orang-orang. Aku segera tertawa untuk membuat percakapan kami terdengar menjadi sesuatu yang lucu, kupikir itu berhasil.

Seseorang tiba-tiba saja menghampiri kami. Seorang wanita muda yang tersenyum ramah dan memberikan selembar brosur, beberapa kata dalam bahasa inggris yang mengatakan mengajak kami bergabung dalam yoga pagi di pinggir pantai. Aku melirik Kyungsoo mencoba memberitahu dia.

"Kau ingin mencoba yoga?"

Kami mengangguk, menyelesaikan sarapan dan bisakah aku memberitahu kalian apa yang terjadi selama sesi peregangan di pagi hari itu?

Rabu ini aku menyadari betapa kakunya tubuh Kyungsoo.

-.000.-

Cuaca di sini sedikit ekstrem, bukankah pagi tadi cukup hangat? Lalu kemudian gerimis di siang hari. Pegawai penginapan memberi kami coklat panas yang masih berada di dalam teko, beranda kamar menyediakan dua kursi santai yang memandang jalanan dan bersyukurlah karena bangunan berikutnya hanya dua lantai sehingga kami bisa memandang lurus ke laut. Oh astaga! Kupikir kota ini menakjubkan dengan posisi geografis yang begitu strategis. Memandang ke kanan kami bisa melihat sebuah benteng.

Ketika hanya duduk dan sibuk dengan ponsel masing-masing. Saat Kyungsoo hanya mengenakan rok selutut aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam dan membersihkan diri.

Berapa lama?

Tidak terlalu lama. Aku bahkan tidak mendapatkan air hangat di penginapan ini. Mereka berkata dalam masa perbaikan, jadi kami harus menunggu mungkin hingga besok. Tapi apa yang kulihat ketika keluar kamar?

Secangkir coklat panas di atas nakas dengan Kyungsoo yang sedang melakukan peregangan, dia mengulang gerakan yoga tadi pagi. Aku pikir dia memgambil gerakan ini untuk melancarkan oksigen ke otak agar sel-sel otaknya bisa bekerja lebih aktif. Tapi apa yang terlintas di otakku ketika melihat Kyungsoo tegak kemudian menarik kedua tangan menuju telapak kaki. Dia berhasil mencapai kakinya dan aku berjalan mengambil cangkir berisi coklat panas meletakkan cangkir itu di sela-sela kaki Kyungsoo membuat uap panas meluncur ke atas menyentuh paha dalamnya.

Hanya dalam hitungan detik dia tidak bisa menahan posisinya membuatku tertawa.

"Sepertinya kau sangat sensitif ya pada bagian itu." Dia duduk di sisi ranjang dan mungkin baru menyadari jika aku hanya mengenakan handuk di pinggang.

"Oi Kyungsoo? Apa kau sedang menikmati tubuh setengah telanjangku?"

Oh Tuhan.

Apa yang baru saja kulihat? Dia tersenyum begitu manis.

"Kapan kau akan membuatku paham tentang seks?"

Pertanyaan itu meluncur tanpa ada beban apapun. Aku terdiam beberapa saat, rupanya dia benar-benar menginginkan pelajaran tersebut membuatku menjadi begitu penasaran tentang lelaki yang akan ditemui Kyungsoo?

Aku berjalan ke arah pintu, mengunci pintu dan kembali mendekat.

"Bagaimana jika sekarang?"

Wajahnya tertarik ke belakang ketika kami membuat jarak pendek. "Akan kukatakan padamu jika seks bisa membuat penghubung langsung ke hati pria."

Tubuhnya terjatuh ke atas ranjang ketika aku benar-benar berusaha menghapus jarak di antara kami.

"Kuberitahu padamu jika seorang pria selesai melakukan perjalanan panjang mungkin dia ingin melakukan hubungan seks. Tapi tidak hanya seks, pada kenyataannya banyak pria mendambakan kasih sayang."

Aku segera bangkit menjauh dari Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana jika kau menuangkan secangkir coklat untukku? Hujan membuatku menginginkan sesuatu yang hangat."

Dimana tas yang menyimpan pakaianku? Sesaat aku linglung akibat kedekatan yang tiba-tiba sementara Kyungsoo membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk berdiri dari ranjang.

"Katakan padaku apa yang membuat seks menjadi begitu istimewa?"

Aku yang telah berpakaian dan duduk di kursi beranda menerima cangkir berisi coklat panas pemberian Kyungsoo. Dia tidak duduk dan membuatku harus mendongak menatapnya.

Aku telah memiliki waktu berpikir. Kubuat Kyungsoo duduk di atas pangkuanku, membuat kami duduk berhadapan. Dari jarak yang pendek ini aku mengerti jika dia sangat membutuhkan sebuah jawaban.

"Aku hanya akan sekali mengatakan alasannya padamu. Melakukan hubungan seks memang luar biasa jika bersama orang yang telah kau kenal bertahun-tahun, dalam artian kau dan dia tahu apa yang terburuk hingga terbaik dan dibutuhkan satu sama lain tapi setelah itu kau masih tetap menginginkan dan mencintainya. Itulah yang membuat seks menjadi begitu istimewa."

Aku mengingat pesan yang Kyungsoo kirimkan padaku. Tentang kebutuhannya mengenai pengalaman seks.

Jemari Kyungsoo mengikuti perintah, menyentuhku hanya pada satu bagian. "Wanita mungkin memiliki banyak titik sensitif yang sangat ingin di sentuh tapi pria tidak terlalu serakah. Kau bisa mendapatkan satu titik dimana kemudian sekali sentuhan membuat pria—arghhhhh~"

Aku meloloskan desahan ketika jemari Kyungsoo menyentuh kejantananku dari balik jeans selutut yang kukenakan.

"Jongin?"

Wajahnya merah merona ketika memanggil namaku. Aku diam beberapa saat sampai sentuhan jemari Kyungsoo kemudian menyeka keringat di wajahku.

Aku tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. Kedua tanganku menahan tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan bagian berikutnya padamu? Secara biologis ketika terangsang di dalam tubuh pria terdapat timbunan air mani yang membutuhkan pelepasan."

"Maksudmu aku bisa merangsang seorang pria? Kemudian membantunya dalam pelepasan itu?"

 _Gotcha!_

Tapi baru saja dia memahami perkataanku tiba-tiba ponsel Kyungsoo yang tergeletak di atas meja berdering. Dia turun dari pangkuanku untuk menerima panggilan itu. Mendorong tubuhku masuk ke dalam kamar sementara dia masih membiarkan udara dingin menerpa tubuhnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo bicara dengan seseorang dari panggilan barusan.

Oh astaga! Aku membutuhkan pelepasan akibat kedekatan barusan. Kupikir satu atau dua menit mengurung diri di kamar mandi akan sedikit memperbaiki keadaan.

-.000.-

Kami menghabiskan sore di sebuah restoran yang hanya ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki setelah menarik perhatian warga lokal. Kupikir Kyungsoo lebih menarik perhatian daripada aku, naluri lelakiku bekerja dengan baik. Menarik Kyungsoo untuk lebih mendekat. Dia menceritakan sosok seorang pria kepadaku.

Jackson.

Seorang pria Korea-Kanada yang telah menetap lama di Thailand, lelaki yang sore ini menghubungi Kyungsoo.

Dua bulan lagi dia akan berkunjung ke Korea untuk memulai musim semi bersama.

Sekarang aku melihat Kyungsoo seperti remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta, tidak jauh berbeda dengan beberapa pasangan anak muda yang duduk di dalam resto. Akan kuberitahu kalian jika pakaian yang kami kenakan tidak cocok dengan udara malam di Kota ini. Angin laut cukup kencang setelah hujan gerimis, sementara posisi resto menghadap laut. Jika aku berjalan ke pinggir maka aku akan menyentuh air laut.

Perjalanan pulang kita melintasi pinggir benteng. Lampu jalan tidak terlalu berfungsi dengan baik, tapi beberapa kedai pedagang sore berjejer membuat kami masih bisa memanfaatkan lampu di gerai itu sebagai petunjuk jalan.

Kini aku memikirkan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan ketika Kyungsoo telah tidur di atas ranjang. Kubuka tabletku, men _download_ beberapa film _romantis_ sepertinya bukan pengalaman buruk.

Apa yang akan aku lakukan dengan film-film itu besok?

Akan kuberitahu kalian dengan segera.

-.000.-

Pagi hari aku telah bersiap bahkan sebelum Kyungsoo terbangun, aku meninggalkan secarik kertas dengan pesan singkat.

 _'Aku pergi ke pantai untuk mengambil beberapa gambar sunrise.'_

Sebelum resto yang kami kunjungi kemarin sore aku menemukan tempat dimana sunrise bisa di saksikan dengan sangat indah. Tidak ada siapapun di sini, hanya aku sendiri dan merasakan bagaimana memiliki pantai pribadi yang terdengar menyenangkan.

Satu jam kulewati hanya untuk duduk di bibir pantai. Dari resume yang kubaca menjelaskan jika panjang pantai ini mencapai 7 km. Aku percaya setelah supir taxi itu benar-benar membawa kami menyusuri jalan menuju penginapan. Astaga! Aroma laut benar-benar memabukkanku.

Tapi tidak menghapus sesuatu di dalam otakku. Tentang peraturan yang kami buat sebelum perjalanan ini dimulai.

Bagaimana aku harus mengajari Kyungsoo tentang berhubungan seks dengan membuat dia menurutinya semua perkataanku selama menikmati liburan dan setelah liburan berakhir.

Namun kini apa yang kulakukan ketika warga lokal mulai ramai mengunjungi pantai, bersiap dengan pakaian lari serta terlihat beberapa nelayan lokal.

Dalam sebuah kebimbangan ketika membawa sarapan dari lantai bawah menuju lantai atas, aku melihat Kyungsoo sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui panggilan video. Sekarang bagaimana aku harus masuk ke dalam kamar? Bagaimana jika seseorang di layar ponselnya adalah pria itu? Ya. Pria yang menjadi alasan kenapa Kyungsoo sangat ingin memahami hubungan dewasa.

Kupikir makanan ini telah mendingin ketika Kyungsoo selesai melakukan panggilan.

Aku masuk ke dalam kamar dan dengan segera dia menghampiri.

"Kau sudah kembali? Aku mencari rencana untuk perjalanan hari ini? Mungkin beberapa tempat bisa kita kunjungi."

Ya Kyungsoo! Tiba-tiba saja aku menjadi lelah, bisakah kau berhenti bicara? Kepalaku pusing karena belum makan dan telah berjalan kaki pagi ini.

Tapi tampaknya dia tidak memahami situasiku. Sekarang aku benar-benar merasa pusing, kupikir aroma laut pagi ini membuatku mual atau mungkin ada sebab lain. Sampai mataku berkabut dan yang terakhir kudengar adalah suara stainless berjatuhan. Nampan berisikan sarapan pagi itu jatuh begitu saja.

Tidak terlalu yakin tentang apa yang telah terjadi, wajah penasaran Kyungsoo menjadi yang pertama kulihat setelah mengumpulkan beberapa tenaga. Dia membantuku bersender di kepala ranjang dan segera duduk dengan cangkir berisikan ginger serta coklat.

Hangat.

"Kau membuatku kaget karena tiba-tiba pingsan. Oh Jongin! Kau tidak sadarkan diri satu hari!"

Kubawa pandangan keluar jendela kamar, di luar langit merona seperti wajahku. Dia bilang aku demam, kupikir dua malam tidur di sofa dan pagi hari berjalan tanpa memiliki cukup tenaga membuatku kelelahan.

Dia menyuapkan sup krim kepadaku. Membuatku mendapatkan sedikit tenaga menjelang malam hari.

"Kau bisa tidur di ranjang sementara aku bisa tidur di sofa."

Tubuh Kyungsoo belum mencapai dua langkah tapi dia kembali terduduk di sisi ranjang karena tarikan pelanku.

"Ada yang kau butuhkan?" Dia bertanya pelan.

Aku menggeleng, menarik Kyungsoo untuk semakin naik dan membawanya berbaring menghadapku.

"Jongin?" Ia setengah gemetar memanggil namaku.

"Jangan cerewet Kyungsoo. Aku benar-benar kehilangan tenaga. Sebaiknya kau tidur."

Selama beberapa jam proses mengembalikan tenaga aku sama sekali tidak merasakan Kyungsoo menjadi tenang, dia bergerak gelisah dalam pelukanku. Jika kalian memiliki pertanyaan semacam 'kenapa aku memeluknya?'

Entahlah, bukankah dia berkata jika aku demam? Tidak ada yang salah di sini.

Ahhh! _Holiday!_

Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak tenang sepanjang beberapa jam ini. Bahkan ketika langit di luar sana telah gelap, ketika pengeras suara menyelesaikan panggilan beribadahnya terhadap umat mayoritas di negara ini.

Mataku terbuka sementara Kyungsoo tidak memiliki perlawanan yang akan membuatku jatuh dari ranjang.

"Aku..." Dia mulai bersuara.

"Aku sudah menonton film yang kau _download_... Jongin?" Dia memanggilku sekali lagi.

"Kau mau aku menciummu?"

Reflek giginya menggigit bibir sendiri mendengar pertanyaan singkatku. Aku benar bukan? Pria dan wanita berada di satu ranjang dalam posisi berpelukan, tidak hanya itu kami telah memiliki kesepakatan tentang ahh tidak perlu berlebihan, aku sadar kalian bisa membayangkan itu dengan baik.

Tidak ada jawaban, jadi tidak ada salahnya jika aku benar-benar membawa wajahku semakin mendekat. Kyungsoo masih memiliki aroma _caring olive oil_ dan _aloe_ _vera_. Sepertinya dia membawa rangkaian perawatan tubuh itu hingga kemari. Napasnya beraroma coklat.

"Kyungsoo, berciuman adalah bagaimana kau memiliki seni menggoda. Kau tidak harus menahan diri untuk hal semacam ini."

Dengan kata terakhir aku benar-benar menciumnya, tidak terlalu mendominasi, tidak ada ego, dan memberikan waktu untuk Kyungsoo merasakan bagaimana cara berciuman. Tautan itu terlepas memberinya waktu mengatasi diri sendiri.

"Jongin? Apa besok kau mau berkencan denganku?"

Mataku menatap lurus pada Kyungsoo. Dalam kondisi seperti ini dia berhasil menghapus semua kekesalan masa kecilku.

"Tentu saja."

Satu-satunya hal yang kemudian terpikir olehku tentang Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau tidak pernah berpacaran sebelumnya?"

Dia menunduk malu, menenggelamkan diri semakin dalam.

"Ya."

Samar tapi aku masih bisa mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

 _'Sepertinya sekolah khusus putri membuatmu tidak memiliki teman lelaki Kyungsoo? Itulah alasan kenapa kau begitu bersemangat tentang lelaki itu?'_

Aku hanya membatin. Tidak mengatakan secara langsung, tentu karena tidak ingin membuatnya tersinggung. Sejujurnya aku tidak pernah memiliki hubungan dengan seorang pemula seperti ini. Aku berkencan dengan banyak wanita tapi tidak pernah menemukan sebuah hubungan yang sesungguhnya.

Tapi apa yang kulakukan sekarang?

Aku yang bahkan telah tidur dengan banyak wanita tiba-tiba menjadi gugup, ketika seorang wanita tidak berpengalaman sama sekali terbaring di ranjang yang sama denganku?

Apa Tuhan sedang menghukumku karena pikiran kotorku mengenai Kyungsoo sebelum pergi kemari?

Oh astaga! Aku telah melakukan kesalahan?

Waktuku tidak banyak untuk memenuhi permintaan Kyungsoo, kami terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk beristirahat.

Ahh tadi dia menyinggung perihal berkencan, setidaknya menikmati kota kecil yang jauh dari hiruk pikuk ibukota terdengar tidak buruk.

-.000.-

Lalu apa yang terjadi pagi ini ketika aku terbangun dengan suara panggilan beribadah itu? Wajah damai Kyungsoo adalah hal pertama yang dapat kulihat.

Perlahan matahari beranjak dan dengan segera memberi pencahayaan, cahaya hangat yang kemudian menembus ventilasi kamar lalu mengusik ketenangan Kyungsoo. Aku tidak bisa bangkit bukan karena aku tidak mau, lebih pada Kyungsoo memelukku seakan dia tidur bersama guling kesayangannya. Jadi aku harus bagaimana?

Kubiarkan saja dia terbangun, tadinya kupikir Kyungsoo akan terterkejut lalu mendorong tubuhku tapi apa yang kemudian terjadi?

Tidak pernah aku berpikir untuk menerima sebuah morning kiss. Aku berkata jujur, bahkan ibu tidak memberinya setelah aku belajar tidur sendirian ketika berumur lima tahun.

Oh astaga Kyungsoo, bibir hatinya terasa lembut dan juga hangat lalu... Jauhkan pikiran kotor kalian dari bagaimana rasa bibir Kyungsoo. Aku tidak akan mendeskripsikannya secara berlebihan, karena itu terasa manis dan sulit di lepaskan. Ahh aku mengatakannya juga.

"Selamat pagi," suaranya terdengar parau tapi begitu sexy.

"Kita mulai berkencan?"

Saat itu di otakku hanya punya satu pertanyaan yang kemudian membawa tubuh Kyungsoo bangkit dan dia merenggangkan tubuh mengangkat kedua tangan ke atas. Kaos biru yang dia kenakan terangkat memperlihatkan bagaimana perut mulus Kyungsoo. Rambut sedikit berantakan dan cahaya matahari dari hadapannya membuat gadis ini begitu berkilauan.

Aku ikut bangkit sehingga menghalangi cahaya matahari itu. Dia hanya tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

"Kurasa kita perlu merencanakan perjalanan yang tidak terlalu jauh mengingat kita tidak memiliki kendaraan."

Dia benar. Tapi segera kuraih sebuah brosur pariwisata dalam dua bahasa yang kudapatkan ketika tiba di bandara Lokal dengan hanya satu terminal di Kota ini.

-.000.-

Ketika aku menyelesaikan gambarkan singkat tentang rencana tur kami, ketika itu juga Kyungsoo telah selesai membersihkan diri. Dia mengenakan skinny jeans yang membuat pinggulnya terlihat lebih padat dengan atasan sweater putih. Dia mengenakan pakaian biasa namun tetap saja terlihat menawan.

"Jadi kemana kita akan pergi?"

Satu pertanyaan umum dari seseorang yang menginginkan sebuah perjalanan namun tidak mampu merancang tujuan dengan pasti. Aku hanya meliriknya sebentar kemudian kembali berfokus pada buku catatan kecilku.

"Aku akan mandi setelah itu kita pergi."

Hanya dengan satu kalimat pendek aku menyerahkan catatan kecil itu pada Kyungsoo, kuharap dia memahami kemana rute perjalanan satu hari ini.

Saat ini aku butuh menyegarkan otakku, kenapa tiba-tiba terbayang tubuh Kyungsoo. Oh ya ampun! Tadi dia mengenakan sweater berlengan panjang dengan beberapa robekan yang memperlihatkan bagian kulit serta bra hitam di balik sana.

-.000.-

Satu hal yang harus kuberitahu pada kalian. Jika berkunjung ke suatu tempat tidak peduli itu kota ataupun sebuah negara asing yang bisa membuat kalian kesulitan maka datanglah ke pusat pemerintahan mereka tepatnya bagian pariwisata. Di negara ini pada tingkat kecil mereka memiliki organisasi di bawah pemerintahan itu, tidak secara resmi menjadi bagian dinas pariwisata tapi sebuah kerjasama menguntungkan.

Kami berjumpa beberapa pemandu wisata yang telah mendapat pelatihan langsung, mereka tentu bisa berbahasa asing. Setidaknya bahasa inggris. Ahh kami tidak menginginkan seorang pemandu, kami menginginkan sesuatu seperti mobil? Ya. Kami mendapatkannya setelah beberapa kali bernegosiasi. Sewa mobil yang terbilang murah jika nilai mata uang negara ini ada pada kurs Korea.

Sebuah mobil yang tidak di lengkapi GPS, jadi kuminta Kyungsoo menggunakan GPS ponselnya, menuntun kami mengunjungi sebuah danau. Mereka menyebutnya, _'Never ending revenge' lake_ , tidak kupahami maksudnya tapi ini satu-satunya cagar alam yang berada di tengah-tengah kota bagian Asia Tenggara. Ya benar-benar di tengah kota dengan luas area mencapai 557 dan 67 hektar, terbentuk dari aktivitas vulkanik zaman dahulu. Aku memarkirkan mobil sembarangan karena memang tidak tersedia lahan parkir khusus, sementara Kyungsoo berusaha menyebrang ke jalan.

Ia terlihat kebingungan karena tidak ada rute penyeberangan. Hanya pria brengsek yang meninggalkan wanita dalam kesulitan. Aku pikir aku tidak sebrengsek itu. Tangan kami hanya bertautan satu sama lain, Kyungsoo mulai mengikuti langkahku dan melihat kami bergerak maju maka beberapa kendaraan yang melintas memperlambat laju mereka.

Tidak sampai lima meter dari badan jalan kami bahkan bisa menyentuh air danau di bawah sana. Oh astaga, tumbuhan apa di bawah sana yang membuat air terlihat berwarna merah.

"Ini menakjubkan!"

Mungkin jika ini bukan sebuah lalu lintas aku akan mendengar teriakan mengangumi Kyungsoo lebih kencang lagi tentang tempat ini.

Seorang pria mendekati kami. Tidak! Inilah bagian yang paling menyulitkan dari sebuah perjalanan tanpa tour guide, komunikasi dengan warga lokal.

Tapi bagaimana Kyungsoo memahami tujuan pria tua itu? Dia menemukan pijakan untuk turun dan disinilah kami berpijak di atas bambu yang mereka namakan rakit.

Kyungsoo! Aku rasa dia seperti seseorang yang sedang melepas stress. Ini bukan kapal Titanic dimana kau bisa membanggakan diri tapi setidaknya dia menikmati hembusan angin serta aroma air danau ketika kami beputar di atas sana.

Cukup baik untuk sebuah perjalanan singkat yang lagi-lagi tidak perlu di bayar mahal. Pria tua yang jujur itu bahkan mengembalikan sebagian uang kami.

Sekarang kemana?

Kami menuju pusat kota, tidak terlalu jauh dari penginapan dan perjalan dari danau. Ada resto cepat saji yang telah berdiri di sebelah toko roti di dekat sebuah masjid. Lagi-lagi terdengar suara panggilan untuk beribadah. Kurasa sumber suara yang sering kami dengar dari penginapan berasal dari bangunan di seberang sana. Seorang pelayan resto menjelaskan dengan bahasa inggris yang tidak terlalu baik namun anehnya kami memahami juga mengenai sebuah masjid yang di rancang sendiri oleh presiden pertama negara ini. Wahhh kota kecil ini ternyata memiliki pesonanya sendiri.

"Jongin? Apa di dalam rencanamu terdapat pantai?"

Alisku naik setingkat mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Apa dia tidak membaca perencanaanku tadi? Ahh sepertinya tidak.

"Tentu."

Dia mengangguk mendengar jawaban terakhirku.

"Ada apa? Apa ada tempat yang kau inginkan?"

Dia menggeleng pelan. Mengaduk minuman bersoda di dalam paper cup berukuran large yang telah kami pesan sebagai pasangan makan siang.

"Aku tidak akan mengerti jika kau tidak mengatakannya."

Kini dia mendongak menatapku. "Apa sore ini kau mau menemaniku ke pantai? Resto yang pernah kita datangi, penjaga penginapan mengatakan padaku jika beberapa meter dari resto itu terdapat jalan setapak. Di sana ada hamparan pasir yang cukup luas."

Aku berpikir sebentar tapi baiklah.

-.000.-

Oh para pria! Jika seorang wanita meminta padamu membawa mereka ke suatu tempat sebaiknya pastikan terlebih dahulu tempat seperti apa itu.

Boleh aku mengumpat pada Kyungsoo yang kini memeluk denganku dengan senyum sumringah dia berjalan di atas pasir tanpa alas kaki.

Akan kuberitahu pada kalian jika setelah makan siang ini kami mengembalikan mobil yang di sewa setengah hari tersebut, kembali ke penginapan beristirahat sebentar lalu melanjutkan perjalanan satu hari ini.

Kyungsoo masih dengan pakaian yang sama dan kami telah berakhir di sebuah taman di pinggir pantai.

Dia melepaskan tanganku, berlari menuju sebuah ayunan kayu. Tempat ini sepi, mungkin karena langit di atas sedikit gelap, selain menjelang malam sepertinya udara terlalu dingin. Beberapa lampu penerangan telah menyala.

"Jongin! Kemari dan naiklah!"

Aku berjalan mendekat tapi tidak memiliki niat untuk naik ke atas ayunan. Bukankah sudah kukatakan pada kalian jika saat kecil Kyungsoo pernah mendorongku hingga terjatuh ke box pasir? Selain memalukan itu juga menyakitkan. Aku bahkan menelan butiran pasir akibat kejadian itu.

"Jongin? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Naiklah. Aku akan mengayunmu."

Dia menggeleng dengan mengayunkan jari telunjuk di depanku setelah mendengar apa yang kukatakan tadi.

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku mau kita naik berdua."

Aku terdiam mendengar jawabannya.

"Pertama kau harus duduk. Jika sudah terayun aku akan naik kemudian."

Dia menjelaskan tujuannya. Memaksaku terduduk dan memegang tali tambang yang menjadi pengganti rantai.

Pelan ayunan itu mulai bergerak dan kurasakan kaki Kyungsoo mulai merapat di sisi tubuhku

Dia mengayunkan lebih kencang.

"Bukanlah ini menyenangkan?"

Sebuah teriakan kencang.

Sepertinya aku baru menyadari sesuatu.

Aku yang duduk di ayunan dengan Kyungsoo berdiri. Kami berhadapan dengan ombak. Sementara lampu pijar menjadi penerangan sempurna menggantikan matahari yang menghilang.

Cukup lama kami berayun bersama kemudian Kyungsoo turun, duduk di atas pasir tidak menghalangi tempatku yang masih berayun pelan.

Terkadang kami menjadi dekat, tapi ketika tertarik ke belakang aku sedikit menjauh dan membuat jarak dengannya.

"Sejak dulu aku sangat ingin menjadi temanmu tapi kau sulit sekali di dekati."

Kakiku menapak pasir, menahan diri agar berhenti berayun. Dia mendongak menatapku dengan bibir hati yang tertarik lebar ke samping.

"Dulu kau masih lebih pendek dariku. Kau bocah yang menggemaskan, tiba di rumah kakek tua secara tiba-tiba. Ibu bilang kau datang bersama Ibumu. Ketika akhir pekan, Ibumu membawamu ke taman bermain. Ahh karena dirimu aku bersemangat tentang membawa peliharaan Kris ke taman bermain. Kupikir bisa bicara berdua jika berada di ayunan yang sama tapi kau malah terjatuh dan kemudian melarikan diri."

Tempatku duduk kembali berayun pelan dengan kaki yang sesekali berjinjit. Aku mendengarkan ucapan Kyungsoo. Ada apa? Dia ingin meminta maaf?

"Aku minta maaf membuatmu terjatuh waktu itu. Ahh hari itu juga, ketika aku menendangmu harusnya langsung minta maaf. Tadinya kupikir kau mau berteman denganku jika aku pandai berkelahi, aku pernah melihatmu disakiti anak-anak jadi aku bergabung bersama Kris dalam latihan bela diri. Tapi aku malah membuatmu menangis."

Dia tertawa kecil kemudian menutup mulutnya, menarik ayunan paksa membuatku terjatuh.

"Duduklah di sini. Seharusnya kita meluruskan permasalahannya terlebih dahulu."

Tadinya ingin marah tapi anehnya aku menurut dan duduk bersila menghadap Kyungsoo. Membelakangi laut dan membuat angin tidak menghempas tubuh kecilnya. Dalam posisi ini aku benar-benar memahami jika tubuhku telah tumbuh dengan baik, aku bisa melindunginya dari angin laut.

"Aku membaca semua posting pada blog milikmu. Tentang bagian Selatan Korea, Sapporo dan terakhir Yunani. Kau melakukan banyak perjalanan tapi aku tidak menemukan dirimu di sana. Maksudku,"

Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia menarik topik pembicaraan seperti ini?

Tangan Kyungsoo menyentuh wajahku, kurasakan tangannya sedikit dingin. Sepertinya Kyungsoo mencari kehangatan dengan menyentuh kulitku.

"Aku juga membaca beberapa komentar yang masuk. Kau memiliki kekasih yang begitu perhatian dengan selalu memuji perjalananmu."

Aku terdiam mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Kekasihku? Oh dia benar-benar membaca komentar-komentar itu rupanya.

"Jongin? Aku ingin bertanya padamu."

"Ya. Tanyakan saja."

"Bagaimana rasanya memiliki kekasih?"

Aku tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Ingin tertawa tapi sepertinya hanya akan menyakiti perasaan Kyungsoo. Aku bergeser duduk di sebelahnya, membiarkan angin laut menghempas kami. Memandang langit yang mulai gelap.

"Percayalah sangat menyenangkan untuk memiliki kekasih. Tapi tidak jadi menyenangkan ketika kau ditinggalkan."

Mata bulatnya menatapku, sungguh Kyungsoo benar-benar menggemaskan saat ini. Rambut panjangnya yang di kuncir ke belakang ternyata tidak terlalu rapi, meloloskan beberapa helaian dari aktivitas kami sejak tadi.

"Jangan terkejut Kyungsoo. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar berhasil menjalin hubungan. Mereka meninggalkanku karena pekerjaan hingga pria lain."

Tatapannya mengisyaratkan jika Kyungsoo masih belum mencerna perkataanku dengan sepenuhnya.

"Mereka menganggapku pria yang menyenangkan untuk di pamerkan, menjadi pendengar yang baik hingga luar biasa ketika bermain di ranjang. Lalu meninggalkan aku ketika mereka sadar sesuatu."

"Sesuatu?"

Aku memalingkan wajah menjauhi tatapan Kyungsoo. Tidak mungkin kukatakan padanya.

"Jongin?"

Tapi harus benar-benar kukatakan padanya. Kyungsoo menuntut sebuah penjelasan.

"Mereka bilang aku memiliki duniaku sendiri. Aku memandang begitu jauh dan melupakan keberadaan mereka. Jadi mereka tidak bisa terus bersamaku."

Dia mempout bibirnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Saat itu perutku berbunyi, kupikir aku kelaparan dan Kyungsoo juga menyadari itu.

Sepertinya resto yang pernah kami datangi memiliki makanan yang tidak terlalu buruk untuk dinikmati kedua kalinya.

Satu mangkuk _dessert_ penuh tumpukkan strawberry dengan madu. Sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak akan membagi makanan itu denganku. Lihatlah dia memalingkan wajah dengan memegang mangkuk dessert ketika menikmati musik akustik.

Mengabaikan itu, sebaiknya aku memberi asupan untuk tubuhku sendiri. Makanan yang di sajikan benar-benar tidak buruk. Setidaknya aku menghabiskan satu piring nasi goreng _seafood_.

-.000.-

Orang-orang sering terburu-buru dalam melakukan banyak hal. Mereka mengambil kesempatan, tapi sebenarnya tidak benar-benar memiliki pikiran untuk melanjutkan pada tahapan yang lebih serius.

Aku hanya tidak mengerti, mungkin kalian mengerti setelah kami menghabiskan makan malam dan menikmati alunan musik lembut, maksudku ketika orang-orang berhenti bermain musik dan pemilik resto memutar lagu Crazy In Love yang di cover oleh Sofia Karlberg itu terdengar seperti benar-benar bukan ide buruk.

Kami putuskan melangkah keluar, nyatanya lagu itu masih terdengar hingga kami melangkah beberapa meter menjauh dari resto.

Hujan.

Ahh bagian terburuk adalah ketika hujan turun dengan segera. Secara reflek aku menarik Kyungsoo berteduh di bawah salah satu kedai sore yang telah tutup. Biar kuingatkan kalian jika ini sudah malam hari dan hanya resto itu saja yang buka, selebihnya tempat ini benar-benar sepi.

Para pembaca mungkin menyukai bagian ini, ketika udara dingin yang begitu menggigit, alunan musik terdengar samar-samar dibatasi oleh suara hujan, sebagian pakaian kami basah. Setelah kejadian di pesawat dan di ranjang itu tidak pernah terpikir olehku untuk mencium Kyungsoo. Tapi berbeda jika dia yang lebih dulu menciumku. Berjinjit dengan bertahan pada kedua sisi pundakku, sedikit mengejutkan namun aku tahu saat ini Kyungsoo benar-benar menginginkan sebuah sentuhan -aku menikmatinya.

Tanpa sadar menyentuh kepala Kyungsoo. Membawanya sedikit merendah, tentu saja menjadi pendominasi dalam ciuman ini. Bibir hati itu terasa lembut, tapi juga hangat dan panas. Madu dari dessert yang dia nikmati membuatku benar-benar ingin menelan habis bibir Kyungsoo.

Bagaimana cara agar ciuman ini terdengar lebih baik? Bisakah aku mengatakan jika tangan Kyungsoo yang telah melingkar di leherku membuatku mendapatkan rangsangan yang berbeda.

Inilah yang aku maksud. Aku harusnya mengakhiri ciuman ini. Membawa Kyungsoo berlari menembus hujan untuk sampai di penginapan yang hanya beberapa meter saja. Tapi tidak ada lorong ataupun tempat berteduh membuat sebagian besar kami menjadi sangat basah

Tidak ada percakapan bahkan tidak banyak sapaan ketika melewati penjaga penginapan. Aku hanya mengatakan kami baik-baik saja, hanya perlu mandi air hangat dan pergi beristirahat saja. Ahh beruntunglah air hangat telah mengalir.

Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Bersihkan dirimu terlebih dahulu. Aku akan menunggu di luar."

Aku melemparkan handuk kering yang tergantung untuk Kyungsoo. Menutupi wajahnya yang merona mungkin menyadari jika dia yang memulai ciuman itu.

Sekarang apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan pakaian basah? Tidak mungkin duduk di sisi ranjang ataupun sofa, aku tidak mau salah satu di antara kami harus berakhir di lantai dingin. Bagaimana jika di atas kursi? Kurasa tidak terlalu buruk mengambil kursi di beranda dan membawanya masuk. Tapi ketika menggeser pembatas kaca pintu kamar mandi kembali berbunyi, memperlihatkan Kyungsoo yang mengeluarkan kepalanya.

"Jongin?"

Dia memanggilku pelan.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana jika mandi bersama?"

Aku tahu kalian lebih pintar daripada aku, tapi siapa yang bisa menyangka jika dia menawarkan diri terlebih dahulu? Lalu aku harus bagaimana?

"Kau akan semakin sakit jika menungguku dalam keadaan basah seperti itu."

Selama itu aku meyakinkan jika bibirku tertarik sendiri melupakan kendali otak. Membentuk sebuah senyum kemudian membawa langkah berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Tidak sepenuhnya menyetujui begitu saja, tanganku bertopang pada daun pintu kamar mandi, menatap Kyungsoo yang lebih pendek.

"Kau yakin? Aku tidak menjamin tentang apa yang..."

 _Chup_

Ahh! Sepertinya sebuah ciuman benar-benar berhasil untuk menghentikan kecerewetan seseorang. Aku terdiam beberapa detik mencoba memahami situasi.

Mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, menutup pintu dengan kaki panjangku bukan suatu kesulitan.

Bukankah ciuman itu harusnya sedikit lebih lama?

Tidak ada yang memastikan untuk mendapat sebuah persetujuan. Melihatnya dengan rambut basah dan telah menggunakan handuk yang melilit juga bukanlah hal bagus. Aku lelaki normal, jangan salahkan aku jika ingin mengakhiri perasaan terangsang ini sementara. Kyungsoo terlihat menikmati setiap sentuhan tanganku yang mulai menjelajahi setiap detail lekuk tubuhnya.

Napas kami memburu setelah ciuman itu.

"Apa aku lelaki pertama yang menyentuhmu?"

Dia mengangguk pelan.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Tidak ada respon untuk pertanyaan selanjutnya. Jadi kuberanikan diri mengangkat wajah Kyungsoo, memperhatikan bagaimana dia menggigit bibir bawah dengan begitu seduktif.

"Jangan menjauhiku jika aku melakukannya kepadamu."

"Apa itu perintah?" Dia bertanya pelan.

Perintah?

Aku benar-benar ingin tertawa mendengar Kyungsoo bertanya begitu tapi sepertinya dia mengingat peraturan kami. Jadi aku mengangguk walau setengah ragu -dia dalam pikiran yang berbeda denganku.

Ciuman itu kembali terjadi lagi, aku benar-benar menikmati sisa-sisa madu yang masih menempel di area bibir Kyungsoo -panas dan juga manis.

Jemari tanganku mendapatkan kelembutan payudara Kyungsoo setelah handuk yang dia gunakan terlepas akibat napas yang membuat dada tertarik dan berhembus tidak teratur. Sapuan lembut bagian paha dalam Kyungsoo membuatnya berjinjit, sedikit terpekik tertahan karena ciuman kami masih berlangsung. Aku menyalakan shower, membuat air mengalir dari atas.

Merasakan kehangatan yang mengalir hingga pada kewanitaan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin..." Panggilan terdengar seperti ajakan bercinta yang sesungguhnya. Kyungsoo mengatur napas untuk menenangkan diri dengan keberadaanku. Dia menatap dengan mata bulat yang mulai berkabut.

"Mau melakukannya denganku?"

"Akan kubuat ini menjadi sangat istimewa untukmu."

Aku tidak pernah mengatakan ini kepada wanita yang pernah melakukan hubungan seks denganku, tapi meluncur begitu saja ketika Kyungsoo bertanya.

Pelan, kemudian dia membuka pakaianku. Ada saat dimana aku benar-benar merasa harus menghargai seorang wanita selain ibuku yang kini telah menikah lagi dan hidup dengan keluarga barunya.

 _Jongin point of view end_

Siapa yang telah memulai semua itu? Kyungsoo melakukannya setelah berpikir lama. Tentang pantai yang dipertanyakan pada Jongin. Dia merasa frustasi beberapa hari ini setelah berada begitu dekat dengan lelaki tan yang dulu tidak pernah mau menjadi teman Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang pernah di temui Kyungsoo belasan tahun lalu adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang selalu di temani Ibunya. Bertubuh lebih pendek dan rambut sedikit panjang membuatnya benar-benar menggemaskan. Sementara Kyungsoo saat itu menginginkan seorang adik lelaki karena saudara lelaki yang lebih tua beberapa tahun itu telah memiliki kegiatannya sendiri, tidak tertarik bermain dengan Kyungsoo lagi. Jika mengajak main anak perempuan, permainan tidak menyenangkan lagi -itu hanya pendapat Kris seorang tentang adik perempuannya.

Sementara Kyungsoo yang kesepian menginginkan sosok seorang lelaki kecil yang baru saja tinggal di depan rumah mereka. Tapi tidak pernah sekalipun Kyungsoo benar-benar bicara dengan bocah lelaki itu. Ahh Jongin sangat sulit di dekati.

Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo putuskan masuk ke sekolah khusus putri. Tidak ada bocah lelaki yang akan menolak keberadaannya selama Kyungsoo tidak masalah jika permainannya berputar di antara puzzle, boneka atau peralatan masak.

Tapi apa yang kemudian terjadi? Dia tidak pernah memiliki seorang kekasih. Tidak ada lelaki yang tertarik dengan Kyungsoo sampai kemudian sosok teman Kris muncul beberapa tahun lalu. Ahh saat itu Kyungsoo masih berada di tahun ketiga kuliahnya.

Pria itu tampan, Kyungsoo yang menemaninya selama mengambil liburan di Korea. Lalu selanjutnya? Beberapa minggu yang lalu Kris, saudara lelaki Kyungsoo menyampaikan sesuatu yang luar biasa. Tentang temannya yang akan kembali berkunjung dan selalu bertanya tentang Kyungsoo, bahkan mengatakan tentang perasaannya. Jadi jangan salahkan dia jika tiba-tiba menjadi seperti remaja labil yang baru melihat seorang pangeran dari negeri dongeng.

Di sinilah Kyungsoo berakhir, bersama Jongin di dalam kamar mandi penginapan. Membiarkan air hangat mengalir di setiap lekuk tubuh telanjang mereka berdua. Menikmati lembutnya sentuhan bibir Jongin yang mulai meninggalkan beberapa tanda kepemilikkan di leher jenjang Kyungsoo.

"Ahhhh~"

Suara berat Kyungsoo mengalir begitu lembut. Sebuah desahan membuktikan jika dia menikmati setiap sentuhan Jongin.

Menerima jemari pria itu yang sedang membelai kewanitaannya.

"Ahhhh~ Jonginhhhh~"

Kaki kanan Kyungsoo berjinjit, tubuhnya bergetar merasakan sentuhan Jongin. Berusaha bertahan dengan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher pria tan.

Dia mendapatkan bibir Jongin, membiarkan lidah lelaki itu bermain di dalam mulutnya, ketika Jongin menarik lidahnya Kyungsoo menahan dengan menggunakan bibir. Menyentuh ujung lidah Jongin dengan lidahnya sendiri. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak siap mengakhiri ciuman itu. Dia masih menginginkan sebuah pelampiasan atas rasa geli yang ia terima di bagian bawah.

"Arghhh."

Kepalanya mendongak melepaskan ciuman mereka secara reflek. Jongin memasukkan satu jari ke dalam kewanitaan Kyungsoo, membuatnya mengerang sakit tapi gerakan pelan berikutnya menambah jumlah desahan yang meluncur dari bibir hati Kyungsoo.

Dengan tangan yang bebas lelaki itu berhasil meraih sponge kemudian mendapatkan sabun cair milik Kyungsoo. Caring olive oil dan aloe vera benar-benar aroma manis yang membuat hati menjadi lebih tenang.

Pelan ia mulai membersihkan tubuh Kyungsoo.

Ahhh mungkin ini pertama kali Kyungsoo bisa melihat Jongin tersenyum tanpa suatu rencana apapun.

"Aku akan membersihkanmu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk membiarkan Jongin membersihkan setiap bagian tubuhnya, merasakan sesuatu yang asing terkadang membuat tubuhnya merasakan getaran aneh. Oh ini pertama bagi Kyungsoo di sentuh orang asing apalagi seorang pria. Dia menahan desahan setiap kali jari-jari panjang itu menyentuh bagian sensitifnya seperti paha dalam hingga bibir kewanitaan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin?" Panggilannya pelan. Memaksa mata terbuka memastikan tentang posisi pria yang kini menunduk menghadap kewanitaannya.

"Ohh Jonginhhhh!"

Kyungsoo berteriak kuat. Berusaha menopang tubuhnya sendiri agar tidak terpeleset karena sentuhan bibir Jongin pada kewanitaannya setelah mengangkat sebelah kaki Kyungsoo.

"Ohhhhh! _Please, deeply enjoyable_ ohh!"

Sentuhan yang benar-benar asing. Tapi kemudian suara kekehannya menyadarkan Kyungsoo, napas memburu dan gadis itu segera mendapatkan penyanggah yang sesungguhnya. Melingkarkan tangan di leher Jongin, mendapatkan sebuah ciuman singkat.

"Apa itu terlalu mengejutkan untukmu?" Lelaki itu bertanya dengan lembut. Memastikan sebuah gelengan yang dilakukan Kyungsoo adalah sebuah persetujuan untuk memulai kembali tujuan awal mereka.

"Sekarang," Jongin matikan guyuran air, merapikan rambut Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana kau bisa membuatku mendesahkan namamu?"

Otak kecil Kyungsoo di paksa berpikir setelah perkataan Jongin. Mata bulatnya berkedip beberapa kali tapi kemudian tangan Kyungsoo menerima sponge serta sebotol sabun cair dari Jongin.

"Lakukanlah."

Ia bahkan berkedip beberapa kali meminta kepastian Jongin tentang apa yang bisa dia lakukan?

Ahh film dewasa yang pernah dia tonton dari tablet Jongin. Dengan gerakan kaku Kyungsoo menuangkan sabun cair ke atas sponge, meremasnya hingga busa-busa lembut semakin banyak. Menempelkan benda itu pada dada bidang Jongin. Sedikit keras dan tentu saja begitu kokoh untuk menahan beban seberat apapun. Ahh Kyungsoo! Dimana pikiran lurusmu? Tentu saja. Jongin telah tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang sesungguhnya -dia begitu dewasa.

Ia menyabuni tubuh Jongin, merasakan kedua lengan berotot hingga kemudian kembali ke perut _six pack_ yang telah terbentuk dengan sangat indah, membuat jemarinya menyentuh kejantanan lelaki itu.

Susah payah Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya sendiri. Ini pertama kali dia menyentuh kejantanan seorang lelaki secara langsung. Sedikit membesar dan juga mengeras membuat Kyungsoo kesulitan mengatur napasnya.

Melihat botol sabun yang tergeletak begitu saja membuat Kyungsoo memberanikan diri mengambil bagian sabun yang baru. Mengusap kejantanan Jongin, dilihatnya lelaki itu mulai gelisah. Gerakan jemari Kyungsoo semakin berani, sesekali dia harus mendongak memastikan bagaimana Jongin berusaha menahan diri dengan gerakan yang semakin cepat.

Tiba-tiba Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo, membuatnya menghadap dinding keramik hingga Kyungsoo sedikit menunduk.

"Woahh kau benar-benar harus merasakannya Kyungsoo."

Dengan kata terakhir Jongin perlahan memposisikan ujung penisnya pada kewanitaan Kyungsoo.

"Arghhh~" kepalanya mendongak merasakan benda asing berusaha menerobos pertahanan Kyungsoo. Sementara tangan yang besar dan lebar itu meremas kedua payudaranya.

Sebuah desahan panjang lolos begitu saja. Hentakan dari kejantanan Jongin yang sudah sangat keras berhasil menerobos kewanitaan Kyungsoo. Desahan napas dan rintihan kenikmatan memenuhi semua sudut kamar mandi.

Lelaki itu menaikkan tubuh Kyungsoo, memisahkan jarak di antara mereka untuk membalik tubuh Kyungsoo menghadapnya. Kembali memasukkan miliknya untuk menyatu dengan Kyungsoo. Secara perlahan kembali menerobos lubang kewanitaan Kyungsoo. Memasukkan semua bagian dirinya hingga rasa nikmat itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuh.

"Ohhh ohh."

Ia membawa tubuh Kyungsoo kembali ke dinding kamar mandi, sementara kejantaannya masih berusaha keluar masuk di lubang kewanitaan Kyungsoo. Tangan Kyungsoo melingkar di leher Jongin untuk bisa bertahan.

"Jongin, a-akuhhh aku mau keluar."

"Keluarkan saja Kyungsoo."

Sebuah perintah.

Dia kembali mengguyur tubuh mereka. Memastikan tidak ada busa sabun, sedikit mengatur napas setelah sebuah orgasme pertama Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang pertama menyenangkan?"

Jongin memastikan dengan satu pertanyaan pada Kyungsoo. Masih sedikit kesulitan untuk Kyungsoo menanggapi tapi dia mengangguk.

Dengan sebuah anggukan lelaki itu menuntun kedua kaki Kyungsoo untuk melingkari di pinggangnya. Ia memberi sedikit waktu lebih banyak untuk Kyungsoo menikmati orgasme barusan. Setelah memastikan napas wanita itu kembali teratur ia bergerak lagi. Gerakan yang membuat Kyungsoo merasakan detik-detik mencapai sebuah orgasme selanjutnya. Lelaki itu mengerang panjang dan setelah itu mendapatkan kepuasannya sendiri.

"Ohhhhhh~"

Ini pertama kali bagi Kyungsoo seperti terasa di setrum ketika Jongin menumpahkan sperma ke dalam dirinya. Tubuh wanita itu terkulai lemas. Ia sedikit beruntung Jongin tidak menurunkannya melainkan segera membawa Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi. Mengambil satu-satunya handuk biru milik Jongin yang masih kering mengingat milik Kyungsoo telah basah selama aktivitas shower sex mereka.

Lelaki itu mencium Kyungsoo dengan lembut, membawanya ke atas sofa. Terdengar bunyi pelepasan Jongin ketika memisahkan kejantaannya dari lubang kewanitaan Kyungsoo. Aktivitas barusan benar-benar menguras tenaga keduanya.

Sepertinya Jongin melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting dari apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Oh ya! Dia benar-benar tidak menggunakan pengaman. Ini pertama kali untuk Jongin lepas kendali dalam melakukan sebuah hubungan seksual.

-.000.-

Bagi pria, seks secara instignif adalah dorongan testosteron yang membawa pada sebuah puncak kenikmatan. Tapi bagi wanita? Sebelumnya Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu jika dia sangat menginginkan dorongan semacam ini sampai dia benar-benar melakukannya bersama Jongin. Tindakan mereka berdasarkan kebutuhan batin yang kemudian menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih lagi.

Ia membaringkan tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo ke atas kasur dengan dirinya sendiri berbaring menghadap Kyungsoo. Mencoba menyamakan napas keduanya.

"Ahhhh~"

Tubuh Kyungsoo melengkung sementara kedua tangannya meremas sisi sprei kuat merasakan sentuhan jemari Jongin pada paha dalamnya yang masih lembab. Usapan demi usapan yang membuat Kyungsoo memberanikan diri mencoba menahan tangan Jongin untuk tetap bermain pada daerah intim miliknya. Tapi lelaki itu menarik diri membuat Kyungsoo begitu kecewa.

Sebuah godaan yang kemudian di balas ciuman kecil Kyungsoo pada bibir Jongin.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Kyungsoo?"

Jongin bertanya memastikan. Wajah keragu-raguan itu menatapnya penuh harap.

Napas putus-putus tapi Kyungsoo berusaha mengumpulkan kepercayaan dirinya.

"Sentuh aku Jongin."

Jari-jari tangan dan lidah pria itu kembali bergerak. Mengeksplore kedua payudara Kyungsoo.

"Ohhhhh Jonginhhhh."

Desahan panjang berhasil memancing tatapan Jongin. Pria itu bergerak menaiki tubuh Kyungsoo. Tangannya meraih ikatan dasi di atas nakas. Meminta tangan Kyungsoo dan mengikatnya di kepala ranjang.

"Tahan dirimu Kyungsoo."

"Ya Jongin."

Jari-jari tangan serta lidah pria itu akhirnya kembali bergerak. Merasakan puting payudara Kyungsoo yang telah mengeras. Ketika Kai bergerak ke bagian paha dalam Kyungsoo, ia menemukan milik Kyungsoo sudah basah dan begitu siap untuk dirinya.

Biarkan aku memberitahumu, sentuh penis pria maka kau sudah berhasil merangsangnya. Karena dalam hal ini, pria sedikit berbeda dari wanita. Sebelum memasuki Kyungsoo untuk kedua kalinya, Jongin merendahkan wajahnya mencium Kyungsoo, turun ke bawah kembali merasakan payudara Kyungsoo yang menegang kemudian meletakkan lidahnya ke dalam kewanitaan Kyungsoo sebelum benar-benar mencoba menerobos memasukkan kejantanannya kembali.

"Buka kakimu lebih lebar untukku Kyungsoo."

Segera wanita itu menurut, membuka dirinya dan memperhatikan bagaimana Jongin bertekuk lutut memposisikan kejantanannya. Mereka mengerang bersamaan, desahan yang meluncur membuat Jongin mengerang memasuki diri Kyungsoo lebih dalam.

Bagian bawah Kyungsoo sedikit bangkit memperdalam pertemuan bagian erotis keduanya. Jongin melepas ikatan di tangan Kyungsoo membuatnya mengalungkan kedua lengan itu di lehernya dengan segera.

"Ohh ohhh Jongin... Milikmu begitu besar."

Dia meracau. Anehnya Jongin terdengar senang dengan pengakuan Kyungsoo.

Berapa lama mereka terus saja memanggil nama satu sama lain dalam sebuah alunan panjang yang begitu merdu.

Ini luar biasa, Jongin tidak pernah selepas ini dalam melakukan hubungan seks. Kyungsoo benar-benar membuatnya menghilang dengan menjepit kejantanan Jongin pada lubang kewanitaan yang begitu ketat.

-.000.-

Malam berkabut, membiarkan angin malam menerobos masuk. Membelai lembut dua anak manusia yang masih terbalut selimut tebal dengan tubuh telanjang. Berpelukan erat tidak melepaskan satu sama lain hingga kemudian dering ponsel milik Jongin terdengar.

Sebuah panggilan dari nomor asing membuatnya mengernyit.

Ia melepaskan Kyungsoo pelan untuk mengangkat panggilan barusan.

"Tuan muda..."

Ketika itu sebuah kalimat pendek membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Napas putus-putus dan dia segera turun dari ranjang. Langkah kaki Jongin terhenti memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang masih terlelap dan kini memeluk guling. Ia ambil kaos miliknya, memasangkan pada tubuh Kyungsoo kemudian menyelimuti gadis itu setelah dia bersiap diri.

Sebuah ciuman singkat yang tidak mengusik tidur Kyungsoo.

"Aku harus kembali ke Korea. Nikmati sisa liburanmu Kyungsoo."

Dia bukanlah seorang brengsek. Justru jika dia membangunkan Kyungsoo paksa setelah seks sepanjang malam mereka maka dia adalah lelaki brengsek.

Suara pintu tertutup, langkahnya terbawa angin. Di luar sana masih begitu gelap. Jongin meminta bantuan pemilik penginapan mengantarnya ke bandara.

45 menit adalah waktu yang dia butuhkan untuk tiba di Bandara Kota. Sekali transit dan dia kemudian tiba di Korea siang hari.

Jongin melangkah terburu-buru. Dia sudah harus berada di rumah sakit secepat mungkin.

-.000.-

Seperti angin, pria itu berhembus pergi setelah memberi kesejukkan di dalam dengan cuaca panas.

Sepanjang hari Kyungsoo tidak menemukan keberadaan Jongin. Tadinya dia pikir lelaki itu pergi ke bibir pantai tapi pemilik penginapan berkata jika Jongin pergi ke bandara dengan tergesa-gesa.

Napasnya meluncur, siang hari dia baru memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Tubuh telanjang yang berhadapan dengan cermin kamar mandi memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh Kyungsoo, tidak sedikit tanda kemerahan yang tertinggal.

"Ughhh~"

Rasanya libido Kyungsoo naik, tubuhnya menjadi sedikit tegang memaksa jemari tangan untuk membelai tubuhnya sendiri. Ahh gadis itu, apa yang sedang dia pikirkan? Menikmati tubuhnya sendiri seolah orang lain yang menyentuhnya.

-.000.-

 **09.00 KST**

Saat matahari bersinar di pagi hari, suatu musim dimana bunga-bunga mulai memberanikan diri bermekaran. Setelah matahari melewati titik balik musim dingin. Di kamar pribadinya, Kyungsoo menerima kunjungan sang kakak yang baru tiba dari Thailand. Seorang lelaki tinggi dari ayah yang berbeda dengan Kyungsoo.

Kris menanyakan bagaimana hari-hari sang adik setelah beberapa musim mereka tidak bertemu.

"Kudengar dua bulan lalu kau berkunjung ke Indonesia? Bersama siapa?"

Mata bulat Kyungsoo memutar berusaha mengabaikan pertanyaan itu. Tapi ingatannya ikut memutar ke lain arah. Pertemuan dengan Jongin. Lelaki itu tidak pernah dia temui bahkan setelah kembali ke Korea. Bahkan lampu rumah yang berada di seberang tidak pernah menyala. Tidak ada pertanyaan yang keluar tentang kenapa rumah itu seolah ditinggalkan pemiliknya.

"Ayolah Kyungsoo... Kau mendapatkan pekerjaan?"

Sekarang pertanyaan lain lagi. Dia mengangguk pelan.

"Tentu. Sudah satu bulan lebih sejak aku mulai bekerja di Bank. Ada sesuatu?"

Kris menggeleng. Dia bangkit dari sisi ranjang dan menarik kursi.

"Tidak ada yang spesial. Aku telah kembali bersama Jackson. Kau tidak mau menyapanya?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Dia bahkan menolak untuk beranjak dari balik selimut tebal di akhir pekan ketika kedatangan saudara lelakinya beberapa menit lalu.

"Ada apa ini? Bukankah dua bulan lalu kau begitu bersemangat tentang Jackson? Apa artinya kau menolaknya?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya membuat alis Kris naik setingkat menatap bingung sang adik. Mereka duduk berhadapan. "Sesuatu terjadi? Oh ayolah adikku yang manis. Bagaimana kau bisa mematahkan hatinya dalam penolakan ini?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku pernah jatuh cinta pada seseorang ketika kau meninggalkan aku dalam permainan."

Kini Kris memasang ekspresi bingung pada Kyungsoo. Dia menunggu kalimat itu bersambung. "Kemudian aku patah hati dan benar-benar tidak bisa jatuh cinta pada siapapun."

"Tapi kau pernah berkata padaku untuk mencobanya pada Jackson ketika kami kembali ke sini? Sekarang kami sudah kembali dan kami juga mendapatkan pekerjaan."

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Benar perkataan Kris, dia memang ingin mencoba berhubungan dengan lelaki tapi itu hanya pemikiran sampai dua bulan lalu. Tepat sebelum berada di atap yang sama dengan Jongin.

Dia mengetahui sesuatu tapi tidak menemukan jawaban yang pasti. Pikirannya mengarah pada jendela kamar yang terbuka. Selalu terbuka selama seminggu ini sejak suara mobil berhenti di seberang.

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak menemukan pemilik mobil itu setelah dia berlari keluar rumah. Mobil itu melaju bersamaan angin malam.

"Lalu?" Kris bertanya karena dia kebingungan.

Kyungsoo berkata "Aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Kini saudara lelakinya menjadi sangat bingung. Tentang jatuh cinta? Tentu dia tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Kyungsoo. Apalagi tatapan gadis itu mengarah ke luar jendela kamar.

Lelaki itu berdiri dan menutup jendela kamar Kyungsoo. Hanya menutup tanpa mengunci membuat suara deritan menarik jendela untuk kembali terbuka.

"Kau bisa masuk angin jika membiarkan jendela terbuka sepanjang waktu. Kau ikut kami sekarang. Kami berencana pergi berkeliling satu hari sebelum memulai aktivitas menyibukkan besok pagi. Lagi pula Jackson harus mendapatkan tempat tinggal jika kau tidak mengizinkan dia tinggal di sini."

Tidak ada penolakan ketika tubuhnya tertarik menjauh dari atas ranjang, Kris tidak banyak bicara tentang permasalahan Kyungsoo. Sementara adik perempuannya mengikuti langkah Kris menuruni tangga, menemukan pemuda berkulit putih yang sangat tampan sedang duduk di bawah dan bicara bersama kedua orang tuanya. Senyum Kyungsoo benar-benar kaku ketika menyapa Jackson.

Dia adalah orang asing, dia tidak akan mendapatkan cinta Kyungsoo tetapi bukan berarti mereka harus menjaga jarak. Bukankah selama ini telah terjalin hubungan dekat sebagai seorang saudara dari orang asing itu.

Kyungsoo di anggap sebagai wanita yang cantik bahkan jika dia hanya mengenakan jeans panjang serta kaos tipis di balut mantel cream di awal musim semi.

Di antara dua lelaki yang jauh lebih dewasa ia berjalan bersama mereka dengan obrolan sepanjang hari.

Sudah cukup untuk hari ini, Kyungsoo pikir dia kelelahan dan meminta mereka untuk kembali ke rumah.

"Aku pikir seharusnya untukku mencari tempat tinggal sementara."

Ketika itu Kyungsoo maupun Kris menoleh ke belakang dimana Jackson berhenti berjalan.

"Ya?"

Kris bertanya pertama kali untuk memastikan. Jackson tersenyum pada Kyungaoo dan Kris.

"Mencari tempat tinggal."

Ketika itu Kyungsoo memahami maksud perkataan lelaki itu. Dia menghembuskan napas berat dan berjalan mendekat.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi kekasihmu bukan berarti kau di usir dari rumah. Tinggal bersama sampai benar-benar menemukan tempat tinggal yang sebenarnya."

Gadis itu merangkul tangan Jackson. Mereka kembali berjalan bertiga dan kembali ke rumah.

"Jadi adik kecilku sudah tumbuh dewasa hanya dalam beberapa musim saja?"

Kris menoleh menggoda Kyungsoo. Membuatnya melepaskan rangkulkan pada lengan Jackson.

"Ya tentu saja. Aku sudah menghasilkan uangku sendiri."

Berjalan cepat meninggalkan keduanya tapi langkah Kyungsoo kemudian terhenti menemukan sebuah mobil terparkir di depan rumah mereka.

Salah satu keluaran Luxury berwarna hitam terparkir dengan baik di depan rumah mereka.

"Siapa?"

Kris yang pertama bertanya. Ketiganya memandang bingung namun memilih melangkah memasuki pintu pagar.

Tidak ada percakapan yang bisa di dengar dari balik pintu. Pintu rumah terbuka, kali ini Jackson yang menggerakkan handle pintu.

"Ohh hai Jongin!"

Kyungsoo terdiam di tempat. Lihatlah siapa yang telah bertamu ke rumahnya. Lelaki itu bahkan menghilang selama dua bulan, bahkan menjadi deactive pada blog pribadi miliknya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan kemari tuan Kim."

Ketika itu suara Jackson juga terdengar menyapa Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak tahu darimana mereka berkenalan tapi sepertinya memang memiliki hubungan yang cukup dekat.

"Kenapa kau hanya berdiri di sini? Mulai besok Jongin akan menjadi atasan tempat kami bekerja."

Kyungsoo berdecih sebentar. Jadi mereka akan bekerja di hotel milik keluarga Kim? Lalu kemana pria ini selama dua bulan?

Kris mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo karena gadis itu menghalangi jalan masuknya.

Ibunya menyiapkan makan malam, membiarkan empat pria bicara bersama sementara Kyungsoo memilih membersihkan diri.

Jika saja tidak ada Ayah, Ibu atau siapapun mungkin dia tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukan kepada pria itu.

Ini terlalu tiba-tiba sejak terakhir Kyungsoo memikirkan keberadaan Jongin. Ahh baru beberapa saat yang lalu dia bahkan masih memikirkan keberadaan pria itu. Semua tentang pesan yang terselip di bawah cangkir jahe ketika dia terbangun dari tidur di penginapan itu.

Tidak pernah menyentuh setengah jam di kamar mandi. Kyungsoo keluar dengan kimono di atas lutut dimana rambut basahnya tergulung ke dalam handuk berukuran kecil di atas kepala.

Ia memandang keluar jendela mendapati rumah itu menyala. Sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali.

"Kyungsoo? Makan malam sudah siap."

Kyungsoo pikir jika rumah itu menyala artinya Jongin tidak ada di rumah mereka lagi tapi lelaki itu bahkan bergabung di meja makan tepat di sebelah satu-satunya kursi yang masih kosong. Kyungsoo melangkah mendekat, mendapati kegugupan dirinya sendiri gadis itu menahan diri untuk tidak berdehem.

Dia mengeratkan tangan pada sisi rok selutut yang ia kenakan. Gadis itu menunduk menerima tarikan kursi yang dilakukan Jongin. Pria itu hanya tersenyum tanpa ada sebuah kalimat pendek yang meluncur.

Apa yang dia harapkan sekarang? Percakapan seperti saat mereka berlibur di Indonesia? Ahh saat itu mereka menjadi terbuka dan mengatakan banyak hal.

"Jadi Jongin? Kapan kakekmu akan keluar dari rumah sakit?"

Ketika itu Ayah Kyungsoo menerima makanan dari istrinya. Lelaki itu menyempatkan diri bertanya pada Jongin.

"Besok kakek akan hadir dalam acara pembukaan setelah dokter mengizinkan. Akhir pekan nanti kakek ingin makan malam bersama."

Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika Kyungsoo menatap Jongin terkejut setelah apa yang lelaki itu katakan.

Makan malam?

Oh pria Kim tua adalah sosok menakutkan yang tidak Kyungsoo suka. Dia melewatkan rumah mereka setiap hari ketika pria tua itu menatapnya dengan mata rubah mengerikan.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Tentu saja. Akan ada makanan kesukaan kakekmu jika dia bergabung bersama nanti."

 _Wait a moment_. Kyungsoo memberi waktu untuk otaknya berpikir tentang apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Kris dan Jackson akan bekerja di perusahaan keluarga Kim. Tepatnya hotel yang sekarang dimiliki pria tua Kim sementara Jongin ikut mewarisi perusahaan itu. Wahhh lelaki ini ternyata begitu luar biasa. Sejak kapan dia memiliki pekerjaan? Kyungsoo bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Lalu makan malam di akhir pekan yang akan datang?

Otaknya menjadi pening seketika tapi sesuatu mengejutkan Kyungsoo. Jemarinya mendapat sentuhan secara tiba-tiba. Ia melirik ke bawah, menemukan Jongin berusaha memasukkan cincin perak pada sela-sela jari manis Kyungsoo. Tentu saja dia sangat terkejut dan hendak menarik tangan. Tapi tautan tangan Jongin menahan Kyungsoo setelah dia berhasil memasukkan cincin itu.

Pria itu hanya bekerja dengan tangan tanpa peduli pada reaksi Kyungsoo dan begitu santai dengan pembicaraan di meja makan bersama keluarga Do.

Tautan tangan mereka terlepas ketika Jongin harus menerima makanan yang diberikan ibu Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih banyak."

Makan malam yang menegangkan menurut Kyungsoo. Dia tidak mengambil pembicaraan dalam diskusi panjang mengenai bisnis malam itu. Ketika beberapa orang menyelesaikan sesi makannya ketika itu tuan Do menarik topik baru yang sama mengejutkan dengan kehadiran Jongin malam ini.

"Bagaimana jika pernikahan itu di lakukan di ballroom Kim Pro, tidak jauh dari stasiun MRT."

"Uhuk!" Kyungsoo tersedak makanannya sendiri mendengar perkataan sang Ayah barusan.

"Ayah? Siapa... Hmph!"

Kalimat itu bahkan belum meluncur dengan sempurna ketika Kyungsoo merasa mual dengan ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitik perutnya memaksa untuk keluar memenuhi tenggorokkan.

Dia mendorong kursi menimbulkan suara deritan hingga kursi terjatuh ke lantai. Gadis itu berlari menuju wastafel menimbulkan kepanikan di dalam satu ruangan.

Ia memuntahkan makanan yang baru setengah di sentuh. Ibunya dengan segera menyusul Kyungsoo, menepuk punggung belakang anak perempuan tersayangnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kris yang saat itu duduk tidak jauh dari wastafel mengernyit melihat Kyungsoo. Mereka menanti wanita itu membalik badannya. Ia mengangkat tangan dan setengah menggeleng.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Bahkan ia masih berusaha menyeka bagian wajahnya.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat di kamar sayang. Ibu akan memeriksamu."

Ketika satu ruangan menjadi panik, ketika itu semua orang tidak menyadari bagaimana raut muka Jongin. Kemungkinkan dia bahkan lupa bagaimana cara berkedip dengan benar. Matanya mengikuti kemana langkah kaki Kyungsoo yang di bawa nyonya Do menaiki tangga.

"Tuan Kim? _Are you okay_?"

Suara Jackson menyadarkan Jongin. Ia tergagap diantara para pria yang lebih tua itu.

"Ibunya akan memeriksakan Kyungsoo. Jadi tenang saja."

Tuan Do berkata begitu karena ia juga tahu istrinya adalah seorang dokter. Tapi Jongin?

"Ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan Kyungsoo."

"Oh tentu. Kau bisa menyusul ke kamarnya."

Dia mendapat persetujuan langsung dari Kris. Pria itu meninggalkan makanan yang masih tersisa sedikit. Menaiki tangga dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang. Setengah ragu ia masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Menunggu Ibu Kyungsoo keluar, dalam hitungan menit wanita itu terkejut dengan keberadaan Jongin.

"Ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan Kyungsoo."

Wanita itu setengah ragu dia mengangguk.

Tidak menutup rapat pintu merupakan sebuah persetujuan.

"Dia butuh beristirahat, jadi jangan terlalu lama."

Jongin mengangguk sebentar masuk ke dalam kamar mengejutkan Kyungsoo yang duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Kyung?"

Panggilan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo mengangkat kepala. Mata bulat yang menggemaskan ketika dia melotot pada langkah mendekat Jongin.

"Katakan padaku..."

Mereka bicara dalam satu kalimat pendek secara bersamaan.

Keduanya diam beberapa saat.

"Kau bisa duduk sana."

Kyungsoo menunjuk kursi kayu di hadapannya membuat Jongin menggeleng. Ia memilih duduk di sisi ranjang menghapus jarak di antara keduanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan itu meluncur setelah mereka hening beberapa saat. Kyungsoo memberanikan diri menatap Jongin.

"Tidak setelah kau tiba-tiba muncul di rumahku. Maksudku... Kemana saja kau dua bulan ini? Rumahmu tidak berpenghuni..."

"Pagi itu asisten pribadi kakek menghubungiku, dia bilang kakek terjatuh di kamar mandi. Aku harus kembali, maaf tidak membangunkanmu. Aku benar-benar panik Kyungsoo, setelah itu..."

Dia menjeda penjelasannya. Menatap Kyungsoo memastikan respon yang akan diberikan gadis di sampingnya kini.

"Aku harus mengurus perusahaan Kakek. Hotel keluarga harus di jalankan dan aku berhasil menghubungi Kris, dia bilang akan membantuku setelah kontrak kerja mereka di Thailand habis karena mereka juga membutuhkan pekerjaan ketika kembali ke Seoul."

Sampai di sana Kyungsoo mencoba memahami alasan kenapa saudaranya dan juga Jackson segera mendapatkan pekerjaan setibanya di Seoul.

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa di hubungi?"

Ia bicara begitu lirih mengharuskan Jongin mendekatkan kepala agar bisa mendengar suara Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku tidak ada di masa sulitmu."

"Maksudku... Kenapa tiba-tiba muncul dan membicarakan pernikahan."

Jongin benar-benar terdiam ketika Kyungsoo memotong perkataannya.

"Pernikahan?" Jongin bertanya memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah dengan kalimat Kyungsoo.

"Ya. Cincin ini lalu perkataan Ayah tentang lokasi pernikahan," dia mengangkat tangan memperlihatkan cincin yang tadi disematkan oleh Jongin di bawah meja makan.

"Kami membicarakan rencana pernikahan teman Kris dan kekasihnya. Tapi aku pikir kita seharusnya memang segera menikah."

Kyungsoo tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar perkataan Jongin.

Belum sempat dia protes ketika tubuhnya terjatuh ke atas ranjang dengan Jongin di atas.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan perbuatanku malam itu."

Alis Kyungsoo terangkat. Sekarang dia yang tidak mengerti. Tapi wajah Jongin terlalu dekat membuat jantungnya menggila tidak mau di atur ketika berdetak.

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan Jongin?"

Semakin dia berusaha membuat jarak, maka semakin jarak itu terhapus dengan ciuman lembut Jongin.

"Aku harap kau tidak keberatan membesarkan bayi ini bersamaku."

 _Dugh_

Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Jongin hingga pria itu terjatuh ke lantai. Dia segera bangkit dan memandang pria itu dengan emosi marah.

"Aku tidak hamil Jongin. Bahkan aku mendapatkan siklus bulanku seperti biasa."

Pria itu terdiam dengan penjelasan Kyungsoo barusan.

"Tapi tadi kau mengalami _dinner sick_?"

Sepasang alis tebal Kyungsoo bertautan satu sama lain membuat Jongin menatapnya bingung.

Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya membantu Jongin untuk berdiri. Setelah lelaki itu berdiri dia melangkah mendekati jendela.

"Seminggu yang lalu aku mendengar suara mobil menyala di seberang sana. Sejak saat itu jendela kamarku tidak pernah di tutup. Sore ini Kris sudah memperingatkan jika aku bisa sakit dan Mom tadi benar-benar mengatakan jika aku masuk angin."

Dengan kata terakhir Kyungsoo mengunci jendela kamarnya. Baru saja dia akan berbalik saat pergerakan kecil Kyungsoo terhenti akibat pelukan Jongin dari belakang. Pria itu mengayun tubuh Kyungsoo pelan.

"Seminggu yang lalu aku kembali mengambil beberapa dokumen penting. Apa kau menanti kedatanganku?"

Jantung keduanya berdetak cepat, berlomba-lomba memompa darah seolah itu adalah sebuah perlombaan lari jarak jauh.

Kyungsoo berbalik tapi dia tidak lepas dari pelukan lelaki tan itu sekalipun tangan Jongin terasa melonggar ketika mengurung Kyungsoo.

"Ya. Karena pesan bodoh itu aku selalu menunggumu."

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Menikahlah denganku. Sore ini Kris bilang jika kau pernah patah hati karenaku, dan sekarang kau jatuh cinta dengan pria yang sama. Kyungsoo... Aku tidak mau membuatmu patah hati lagi. Jadi menikahlah denganku."

Kyungsoo mendongak, ia berkata, "Kau percaya aku menyukaimu? Kau ingin aku menikah denganmu?"

Jongin mengangguk segera.

"Tentu saja. Malam itu kau terus memanggil namaku dan hari ini kau bahkan menolak Jackson karena aku? Ohh apa aku juga harus menceritakan bagian itu pada orang tuamu?"

Baru saja Jongin akan melepas pelukannya ketika kedua tangan Kyungsoo menahan jas hitam yang dikenakan lelaki ini.

"Ja-jangan," Suaranya lirih namun berhasil menarik perhatian Jongin.

"Aku... Aku tidak pernah berkencan dengan seorang pria. Maksudku..." sedikit keberanian yang dia miliki digunakan untuk menatap Jongin. "Kau mau..."

"Berkencan denganku. Aku akan mengatakannya kepada kakek jika dia tidak perlu khawatir akan keadaanku. Kau bisa menjadi istri yang baik dalam mengurus suami sementara kakek menjalani pengobatan bersama orang tuamu."

Ahh Kyungsoo! Sekarang dia merasa bodoh dengan kejadian sore ini.

Ternyata kakek Jongin tidak hanya terjatuh dan mengalami cidera, tapi penyakitnya membuat lelaki tua itu harus melakukan perawatan intensif di rumah sakit. Kesibukan Jongin membuat pria itu tidak bisa kembali ke rumah. Dia bahkan tidur di rumah sakit, sementara kondisi kakeknya membaik pria tua itu meminta Jongin segera mencari pasangan hidup. Dia tentu telah memutuskan jika wanita itu adalah Kyungsoo. Sementara hanya Jongin yang menyimpan kebahagiaan kecil itu. Dia meminta bantuan Ibu Kyungsoo yang seorang dokter untuk membantu proses pengobatan sang kakek. Untuk itulah di akhir pekan kakeknya harus bicarakan masalah itu kepada Ayah Kyungsoo juga.

-.000.-

 **END**

 _"Do Kyungsoo tidak akan menolak sentuhan fisik dalam jenis apapun."_

 _"Do Kyungsoo akan berkencan dengan Master-nim selama satu bulan setelah kembali dari liburan di Indonesia."_

 _ **Di coret**_

 _"Do Kyungsoo akan menikah dengan Kim Jongin saat kembali ke Korea."_


End file.
